In the above-described technical field, PTL 1 discloses an M2M gateway that transmits sensor data received from sensor devices to an M2M server serving as a data processing device. PTL 1 discloses an art in which, to avoid the whole system falling into a non-response state due to a sudden increase in a load, transmission conditions in the machine to machine (M2M) gateway are updated in real time by an instruction from the M2M server.